Beautiful Future
by Fangirlforever24
Summary: Abby y Travis llevan un año de casados perfectamente feliz hasta que un solo "error" cambia todo ¿es ese error bueno o malo? Descubrelo leyendo Beautiful Future (se promete adorabilidad c: )
1. Capitulo 1

Todos los personajes de esta fanfiction pertenecen a Jamie Mcguire

Beautiful Future

Capitulo 1

ABBY POV

Cuando abrí los ojos no vi a Travis a mi lado, lo a obvio era que este en la cocina o en el trabajo 7:45 se leía en el reloj mierda voy a llegar tarde al trabajo!

Me levante y fui hacia la cocina como lo supuse Travis estaba ahí cocinando en su camisa celeste y sus pantalones negros de vestir.

-buenos días cariño-dijo el

-buenos días amor-le conteste-¿Qué hacías?

-huevos revueltos pero también hay cereal y galletas.

Cerré los ojos degustando la comida en mi mente, al abrir los ojos me encontré con los cálidos ojos marrones de mi ya desde hace un año marido

-hola

El se giro, siguió cocinando con una sonrisa. Me guio hasta la mesa

-ven vamos a comer, el desayuno está listo

El aroma paso por mis fosas nasales y de repente no me sentí bien, me empezaron a agarrar nauseas así que me levanté y fui corriendo al baño al llegar y vomitar todo lo que había comido el día anterior Travis ya estaba a mi lado sujetando mi cabello hacia atrás

-santo dios Pidge ¿estás bien?

Dudé ¿lo estaba?

-si todo va bien-dije limpiándome con el dorso de mi mano

-Pigeon no creo que debas ir al trabajo

-estoy bien Travis

-Pidge me dejaras más tranquilo si te quedaras en casa

-está bien no me hará nada mal un día de descanso

-llama a Mare para que no estés aburrida

.ABBY

-¿sí?-me ¿desperté?

-Te dormiste-contestó Travis

-¿Me dormí?

-sí, supuse que estabas cansada entonces te deje

Estaba desorientada ¿cómo me dormí? No estaba tan cansada

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-le pregunte bostezando

-hace alrededor de una hora. Hola-se acerco a besarme-ven la cena esta lista

Después de la cena nos quedamos acurrucados en el sillón, ambos después de casarnos nos quedamos en el departamento de Travis ya que Shepley y America se fueron a su propia casa

-¿has pensado sobre…ya sabes…tener…niños?

Sentí sus brazos tensarse alrededor de mi cintura

-¿estás embarazada?

-no, no, no, nada de eso solo que ya sabes todas las parejas tienen que tener su charla sobre niños, nosotros aun no la hemos tenido y por favor te pido que seas totalmente 100% honesto

-si tu quieres que sea honesto-asentí-mira Pidge eres mi esposa la mejor chica…mujer que he conocido en mi vida y si quiero tener hijos contigo…algún día. Lo se lo siento pero no me siento preparado para ser padre y también quiero disfrutarte solo yo además solo tengo veintidós años tu sabes no creo que sea totalmente necesario aho…

Lo bese interrumpiéndolo

-Cállate-dije sobre sus labios-yo solo quería hablar no quería discutir

-Entonces no discutamos-dijo con una sonrisa

Y así nos besamos y nos acostamos por una vez más.

**A/N: Hola! Esta es mi primer fanfiction :) asi que sean 100% honesto por favor. Gracias : )**

**Fangirlforever24**


	2. Capitulo 2

Todos los personajes de esta fanfiction pertenecen a Jamie Mcguire

Capitulo 2

Abby POV

Me desperté sintiéndome mucho peor que el día anterior.

Sábado.

Travis hoy tampoco estaba a mi lado, me levante para cambiarme y darme una ducha pero llegue muy tarde. Tuve que correr para no derramar mis nauseas en la alfombra de la habitación

-Abby porque aun no has ido al doctor?

-Travis seguro es solo un virus por favor déjame en paz-dije con la voz un poco subida de tono

-yo solo estoy siendo amable no grites!

-yo no te grité solo por favor déjame SOLA!

Me duché, el agua caliente cayendo por mi espalda me relajaba. Cuando Salí con una toalla enrollada como un turbante en mi cabeza me senté en el sofá.

-Travis lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento perdóname por favor-dije llorando y abrazándolo

-Pidge no puedo enojarme contigo soy simplemente incapaz de hacerlo pero aun sigo creyendo que deberías ir al doctor.

-ay dios santo-una punzada de dolor atravesó mi pecho

.pidge estas bien?

_Dios mío_

-Si ,perfecta, iré a ver a Mare si no te molesta. Te amo bebe adiós

.Mare-dije gritando, tocando el timbre y golpeando su puerta al mismo tiempo.

Shepley atendió usando una remera blanca con la estampa de alguna banda y unos bóxers negros

-Hola Abby

-Hola Shep ¿esta Mare?

-si esta…-corrí adentro-arriba

-MARE!

-Hola Abby ¿Qué hay?

-Mare, tú dices que sabes todo verdad?

Dudó

-si

-perfecto

-Abby ¿Qué está pasando?

-vamos a tu habitación-yo la arrastre de la muñeca hasta ahí-tengo que preguntarte algo-le dije

-Abby basta de suspenso dime de una vez

-okay-tome aire-¿tú te sabes los síntomas del embarazo?

Se le cayó la mandíbula pero tomó su computadora

-tú no crees-siguió leyendo su monitor-okay aquí dice: Sueño _tuve esa_pensé, Dolor de pechos_y esapensé,_ Nauseas_y esapensé y empecé a asustarme_, Te deja de llegar el periodo_oh,ohpensé Y_ por ultimo tu humor es malo muy muy malo_no es posiblepensé._

Se me empezaron a escapar algunas lágrimas

America se calló y me abrazó

-¿podemos…ir a…la far…macia?-dije entrecortadamente

-oh no! tengo uno por si acaso-dijo America y ambas soltamos carcajadas.

Quince minutos. tengo que esperar quince minutos.

Finalmente salí

-dime-dijo America

Yo solamente a abrace _si dio sipensé_

-Abby es genial.

Shepley apareció

-Chicas ¿Qué está pasando?-yo lo abracé

-por favor no te vayas necesito un hombre a mi lado-le dije a su espalda

-okay punto uno-dijo separándose de mi-donde esta travis? y punto dos ¿qué rayos pasa?

America le mostro el palito y Shepley me abrazó otra vez

-Dios mío Abby!-dijo abriendo sus ojos como platos- felicidades pero ¿Dónde rayos esta Travis?

-En el trabajo-conteste-Shepley me enteré recién el aun no sabe

-pero ¿cómo rayos no se dio cuenta? ya tienes un montoncito ahí-dijo America dándole palmaditas a mi estomago

Y es verdad, ya había un pequeño montoncito entre mis caderas.

-¿Quién está listo para ir al doctor?-dije sonriendo

-¿Quién está listo para cuando el humor de Abby cambie en un segundo?-dijo America

Reímos Y todos juntos fuimos al doctor

Estaba desesperada, odio esperar.

Además era la única menor a treinta años ahí

-¿ ?-llamo una doctora castaña

Me pare y America tomo mi mano al igual que Shepley

-Hola-le di la mano-ven pasa-dijo señalando con la mano

-¿pueden venir mis amigos? Mi marido no está aquí y no quiero entrar sola-dije

-por supuesto si eso te pone mas cómoda-dijo sonriendo

Ellos se pararon pero Shepley dudó

-chicas entren yo no estoy seguro

-Shepley-le gruño America

El no dudo más y agarro a Mare de la mano.

Yo la mire sonriendo de costado y ella se encogió de hombros.

La sala era de color menta, tenía una camilla con sabanas a juego y unos cuanto posters sobre el desarrollo de los bebes y consejos para no sentirte tan mal como yo esta mañana.

Allí también había varios diplomas y mesadas con guantes, píldoras, maquinas, etc.

La doctora se puso unos guantes de látex blancos y me tendió una toalla blanca.

-por favor sube a la camilla querida-me dijo sonriendo

Shep se sentó en el banco al lado de mi camilla y Mare sobre su regazo.

No dejaba de moverse

-Mare la embarazada aquí soy yo por si no lo recuerdas-dije riendo

Ella me sonrió y le tendí una mano la cual ella tomo al instante

-esto estará frio-dijo la doctora levantando mi camiseta dejando ver mi estomago y aplicando un gel helado

Me estremecí y Mare apretó aun más mi mano

-Mare, me haces daño

-lo siento-dijo aflojando su agarre

En ese momento la doctora acerco a mi estomago una especie de micrófono pequeño

-ahí esta-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Los tres dirigimos nuestras miradas a la pantalla

-felicidades-me dijo la doctora

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas

-Abby no llores arruinaras tu maquillaje-dijo Mare

Me reí y sollocé una vez más. Mire a America me había acompañado en todas, a escaparme de casa, a ir a las vegas conmigo, organizó mi despedida de soltera, fue mi dama de honor y ahora esto. Más lagrimas corrieron por mi rostro.

-Gracias Mare-dije-y a ti también Shep.

Los tres sonreímos y mire la pantalla por última vez.

Mi pequeño, todavía no visible, bebé estaba dentro.

La doctora volvió, limpio el gel y me dijo que volviera en dos meses.

Al salir Mare saltó hacia a mí, abrazándome, sentí su espalda subir y bajar y noté que estaba llorando. Así que nos quedamos ahí paradas abrazándonos.

-volvamos a casa-dijo Mare secándose la cara con la manga de su sudadera con el logo de PINK.

**A/N: Hola! Les traigo el segundo capitulo ya que el primero es un poco corto. Difrutenlo :)**

**Fangirlforever24**


	3. Capitulo 3

Todos los personajes de esta fanfiction pertenecen a Jamie Mcguire

Capitulo 3

Travis POV

Estaba en casa finalmente.

Amaba ese término "casa" me hacía sentir más unido a Pigeon

-Estoy en casa-grité

Silencio

Mi teléfono sonó Pigeonpensé

Era Shepley

-¿Qué hay Shep?-dije

-Hola-respondió Abby

-Pigeon ¿qué haces con el celular de Shepley? ¿dónde diablos estas?

Tal vez no debería haber dicho diablos

-estoy con Mare y Shep, tranquilo Trav-dijo riendo

-Okay voy para allá-dije tomando las llaves otra vez

-NO NO NO NO NO

-¿Qué? ¿No? ¿por qué?

-quiero estar un rato sola con Mare Trav

-Pigeon, ¿no vas a dejarme otra vez verdad?-pregunte muy preocupado

-TRAVIS "MAD DOG" MADDOX-grito Abby a través del teléfono

Reí cuando dijo mi apodo

-NUNCA TE CASADOS ¿LO OVIDAS?-grito

-está bien siento, me preocupe

-Travis tienes que confiar en mi-dijo enfadada

-confió en ti Pigeon

-No parece que lo hagas-dijo molesta

Te amo Pidge

Colgó

está bien tomare un paseopensé subiendo a mi moto

Abby POV

-¿Qué paso Abby?-dijo Mare

-¡NADA!-me acare la garganta frente a su gesto-nada

-Mare creo que volveré a casa-le dije tocando mi frente

-¿quieres una aspirina?, ¿siesta?

-ambas , pero me quedare con la aspirina-le dije sonriendo

Ella salió de la habitación y volvió con una pastillita blanca redonda en la palma y un vaso de agua en la otra.

-gracias

Ella sonrió de costado

Lleve a pastilla a mi boca y vacié el agua en mi garganta

-Te Quiero Mare, gracias por todo en serio-dije atrayéndola hacia mi otra vez

-y también te quiero Abby, iré mañana y espero ver a Travis con una mano en tu estomago

Oh no! Ella quería que le diga a Travis

-¿quieres apostarlo?-dije levantando una ceja y sonriendo maliciosamente

Ella negó con la cabeza y me guio hasta su auto en el cual condujimos hasta casa.

**A/N: Hola! Les traigo el tercer capitulo ,es un poco corto pero es mejor que nada.**

**marisol96****:me emocione cuando leí tu review. Me alegro de que te este gustando! Tratare de actualizar mas seguido **

**Difrutenlo :)**

**Fangirlforever24**


	4. Capitulo 4

Todos los personajes de esta fanfiction pertenecen a Jamie Mcguire

Capitulo 4

Travis POV

-¿Qué demonios Thomas?-grite furioso

-tenemos que irnos a San Francisco por unas tres semanas Travis ¿estás sordo o qué?

-y ¿para qué rayos debemos ir a San Francisco?

-Benny está ahí

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-el viernes así que prepara tus maletas

Era lunes.

Eso significaba tendría que dejar a mi Pigeon por tres semanas

Nunca a había dejado por tanto tiempo.

Abby POV

El jueves fue un dolor en el trasero

Estuve en cama todo el maldito día.

Me sentía terrible

-Pidge?-pregunto Travis abriendo la puerta

-Hola beb…amor

Travis torció el rostro, confundido.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto juntando las cejas

-terrible-le conteste-los pies me duelen, mi cabeza duele y tengo un resfriado que es un dolor de muelas.

El rió

-no es gracioso Trav.

-lo siento

Después de un momento de silencio Travis subió a mi lado en la cama atrayéndome hacia el.

-¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste sobre los niños?-preguntó

Me tense

-si-susurre temiendo y esperando lo que iba a decir-digo si

-bueno tengo una especie de pregunta así

-que pasa cariño?-dije aliviada acercándome a su pecho

-¿te molestaría si me fuera por unas semanas?

-Travis ¿Te vas?-m levante para mirarlo a los ojos

Oh no! El me va a dejar, me va a dejar sola mis primeros meses de embarazo

El tragó

Se iba. Travis se iba

-¿Cuándo te vas?-pregunte llorando

-no llores bebé-dijo abrazándome-el viernes-dijo suspirando

Viernes. Mañana

-no te preocupes volveré

Se acervo para besarme. Lento y con pasión

Hasta que se empezó a volver más como siempre. Me senté en su regazo y Travis empezó a tomar el dobladillo de mi camiseta, tirando para arriba para quitármela de una vez.

el va a notar mi estomago pensé y al instante saque sus maños de mi camiseta, apartándome del beso y volviendo a mi lugar.

El me vio, haciendo pucheros.

-hoy no Trav.

-¿Por qué no? Note veré hasta dentro de tres semanas.

¡¿TRES SEMANAS?!

-lo sé cariño, solo no

-Pigeon ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto

-nada Trav estoy cansada. Quiero dormir.-dije ya enfadándome

Malditos cambios de humor.

-Abby en serio

Salte de la cama

-yo también estoy hablando en serio Trav!-le grite empecé a jadear

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala

-lo siento Pidge es que estas muy rara. casi nunca te enfermas y vuelvo a casa y estas hecha un desastre.

En ese momento me largue a llorar

El vino hacia mí acariciando mi espalda

-lo siento Pigeon no quería

-déjalo.-solloce secando mis lágrimas con el talón de la mano-yo también lo siento. Solo no quiero que peleemos antes de que te vayas

Lo cual no quiero que hagaspensé

**A/N: Hola! Les traigo el cuarto capítulo. Es corto lo sé :( . Perdón trato de actualizar pero la escuela (aghh) **

**Disfrútenlo :)**

**Fangirlforever24**


	5. Capitulo 5

Todos los personajes de esta fanfiction pertenecen a Jamie Mcguire

Capitulo 5

Abby POV

Travis ya tenía sus maletas hechas

Estábamos en la sala esperando a que llegue el momento de irse, al cual también podría llamarse Thomas.

-Te amo-susurro contra mis labios-te extrañare mucho-dijo levantándome del suelo. Cruce as piernas en su espalda.

-Travis-llame-no te vayas, por favor

-no puedo quedarme Pidge, es trabajo

-lo sé pero por favor no me dejes sola.

El sonrió y me beso una vez más. El me bajó y me abrazó muy fuerte.

-tengo que irme bebe.

"Bebé", me puse a llorar

-no llores Pigeon por favor

-lo siento

Me miro a los ojos y me seco las lágrimas. Una bocina sonó afuera

-esa es mi señal-dijo

-Te amo-le dije

-te amo mas-dijo-te llamare todas las noches

-no será lo mismo-dije llorando otra vez

-lo se oye, mírame

Levante la mirada hacia su rostro sonriente. Se acerco y me beso por última vez

No puedo dejarlo ir

Se separo y tomó sus maletas dirigiéndose a la puerta

-no te vayas-dije

-no hagas esto difícil Pidge.

-entonces no te vayas-le conteste

La bocina sonó otra vez

Travis abrió la puerta y grito

-ya va

Me quede a unos metros de distancia de él.

Estaba yéndose y solo una cosa _podría_ hacerlo parar

Hay que intentarlo pensé

El ya había cruzado la puerta estaba a punto de entrar al auto de Thomas.

Corrí hasta la puerta de entrada y espere ahí

-Travis-grite-estoy embarazada.

Ya está. Dicho

Travis detuvo la acción que estaba desatando

Thomas abrió su boca.

Travis se acercaba lentamente con un rostro confundido

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó

Me calle pero tuve que hablar. Estaba solo a unos centímetros de mi

-me escuchaste-dije mordiéndome el labio y llevándome a mano al estomago

-Abby esa es una mala excusa para hacer que no me vaya ¿lo sabes no?

-no es una excusa-dije llorando

Corrió hacia Thomas una vez más.

Yo entre a casa otra vez.

Era una idiota. Ahora Travis perdería su empleo y todo era mi culpa.

En ese momento entro a casa otra vez

-Habla-dijo

Yo me senté y me puse a llorar

-Pidge esto es una excusa ¿no?

-no Trav

-Deja de mentir Abby-grito

"Abby" esto era grave

-no te estoy mintiendo

-di lo que quieras Abby yo sé que esto es una simple excusa que dices para que no me vaya y te digo que es bastante bajo viniendo de ti

Me estremecí el no lo había dicho

-vete si quieres deja a tu esposa embarazada, que te ama y te dice todo el tiempo la verdad solo para irte de viaje de trabajo-llore más fuerte. Un dolor atravesó mi estomago grite y lleve mi mano hacia mi vientre doblándome.

Cuando me incorpore Travis se había ido.

**A/N: Hola! Les traigo el quinto capítulo. Es más largo que el anterior hurra!**

**Disfrútenlo :)**

**Fangirlforever24**


	6. Capitulo 6

Todos los personajes de esta fanfiction pertenecen a Jamie Mcguire

Capitulo 6

Travis POV

Vuelvo al auto de Thomas

-hermano ¿Qué demonios paso?-me pregunto Tommy con los ojos abiertos como platos

-no lo sé, estoy furioso-dije-vámonos

-¡¿estás jodidamente bromeando no?!Abby está embarazada ¿y tú la dejaras aquí?!

-Thomas ella no quera que me vaya

-¿así que tú dices que era una excusa o una broma?-pregunto confundido

Asentí con la cabeza

-¿sabes?, Abby no podría inventar algo así de grande

-oh créeme hermano! Ella puede-dije

Se encogió de hombros y nos dirigimos hacia el aeropuerto, con "The Rolling Stones" retumbando en mi cabeza y alejándome de mis pensamientos.

Al menos por un rato.

(En el aeropuerto)

Llegamos al detector de metales, ya me sabía la rutina de sacarme el anillo antes de pasar o iba a desatar un escándalo.

Seguí pensando mientras la fila se movia, hasta que algo me golpeo, no literalmente.

-mierda-grite y golpee una maquina a mi lado, la cual podría haber roto.

Thomas se acerco a mí.

-¡¿Qué demonios Travis?!-me grito

-Thomas no era broma!-le grite también

El abrió sus ojos otra vez

su mal humor, sus nauseas, sus pechos gigantes, su sueño repentino, porque no quería que le saque la camiseta

Todo era verdad.

-tengo que ir a casa-le dije a Thomas

-Travis

-no me vengas con esa porquería Thomas, Abby está embarazada y la deje sola. Dame ya tu auto y vete tú-le grite mientras me alejaba.

Dios mío iba a ser padre! Sonreí, ay no! Iba a ser padre, mi sonrisa se desvaneció

Me subí al auto y unos minutos después Thomas abrió la puerta del conductor.

-muévete idiota.

-no tommy.

-o vamos los dos a San Francisco o los dos vamos con Abby decide hermano

-vamos a casa-le dije

-maldición ¡¿Por qué no le creí?!

-no lo sé Trav. Deja de castigarte.

Era verdad pero igual me sentía como un idiota. No confié en ella, mi esposa, la que ahora iba a tener un hijo mío, iba a dejarla sola.

Finalmente llegamos, corrí hasta casa y abrí la puerta lo más rápido posible, las manos me temblaban.

-Pigeon-grite cuando pude entrar. Ella estaba desparramada en el suelo, inconsciente.

-demonios…Pidge-le tome la cara con las manos e intente despertarla-Pigeon, Abby despierta. ¡ABBY!

En ese momento vi su estomago un poco abultado, una sonrisa inundo mi cara al instante apoye mi mano sobre su vientre, sacudí la cabeza. No era momento para toda esa mierda emocional. La levante en mis brazos y abrí la puerta hasta el auto de Thomas

-demonios. ¡¿Qué rayos paso?! –pregunto asustado

-conduce hasta el hospital ya Thomas-le grite

Estaba hiperventilando.

Busque ayuda a los gritos, hasta que una enfermera se acerco con una camila en la cual deposite a Abby y la agarre de la mano pero me dijeron que me quede esperando hasta que me llamaran

Me senté y cubrí mi cara con mis manos.

Todo era mi culpa.

Me pare y empecé a patear las sillas pero Thomas se acerco y me detuvo

-Travis basta-me dio una bofetada

-ya me calme

-Hermano, no es tu culpa

-sí lo es!-grite y golpee la silla otra vez

-no, no lo es!

-Thomas! La deje sola! Le dije que me había mentido! Soy…-patee la silla-el peor…-patee la silla-esposo…-patee la silla-de todos!-patee la silla y grite furioso.

-¿ ?-llamo alguien

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunte preocupado

-ella está bien solo fue el estrés

-¿puedo verla?

-si

Entre a una habitación gris, ella estaba ahí con unos tubos en la nariz, su pelo en un moño despeinado. Se la veía débil en esa bata verde agua, su piel pálida resaltaba y hacia contraste con las mantas blancas de su cama.

Solo la quería verla sonreír como siempre lo hacía, que me perdonara, que me besara, quería hacerla sentir feliz, hacerla sentir amada, quería que nunca hubiéramos tenido esa pelea.

Empecé a llorar lo que era algo muy raro en mi, quería a mi Pigeon de vuelta.

-lo siento Pidge-le susurre

Al cabo de un rato parpadeo

-hola-dije sonriendo

-hola-dijo ella todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Al abrir sus ojos me vio

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Qué hago yo aquí?-gruño indignada mientras se sacaba los tubos de la nariz.

-okay, uno me di cuenta Pidge lo siento mucho no debería haber dicho nada de eso, así que no me fui. Punto dos tu estas aquí porque yo te traje bueno, yo y tomas. ¿Qué recuerdas?

-estaba llorando, vi el auto de Thomas irse y después todo se volvió negro-me dijo

.lo siento en serio Pidge, Mucho.

-no importa tonto. Pero voy a decirte una cosa.

-¿Qué es Pigeon?

-tendré un aborto-dijo mirándome a los ojos con su cara de póquer

-¡¿Qué?!-grite

-Travis somos muy jóvenes

-lo sé, pero también sé que seriamos geniales padres-me sonrió-amor no le faltara, tendrán a la mejor madre que pudiera existir y seré el mejor padre que conozcas.

-eso lo sé Trav.

-¿entonces?-pregunte mirándola esperanzado

-¿tu lo quieres?

-no podría querer mas algo

-entonces Travis Maddox-dijo tocando mi mejilla-somos padres

Sonreí y la abrace, estaba llorando.

Éramos oficialmente padres

Abby POV

-a ver Abby veamos si todo está bien-dijo la doctora haciendo su rutina para una ecografía

Travis estaba a mi lado tomándome la mano sonriendo y mirando fijamente a la pantalla

Sonreí.

-¿Qué?-dijo la doctora

-¿algo anda mal?-pregunte preocupada sentí el agarre de travis tensarse.

-todo lo contrario, ¿ves esa mancha al lado de tu bebe?

Ambos asentimos

-¿eso es malo?-susurro Travis

-no, eso es otro bebe

-¡¿Qué?!-grite mientras me sentaba, Travis me miraba confundido

-tendrán gemelos.-dijo mientras me limpiaba

Ay Dios!

Una sonrisa se desplazaba por mi cara, pero la preocupación le ganó. Noté que Travis pensaba lo mismo.

-felicidades Abby-interrumpió alguien

Cuando la cortina se corrió un doctor entro. Travis y yo abrimos la boca formando una "o".

Parker Hayes.

**A/N: Hola! Les traigo el sexto capítulo. Es largo yay!**

**: Gracias por la review! No sabes lo mucho que me emocina saber que alguien lee mis cosas y mas saber que les gusta! Ya tengo otros capitulos más pero con la tarea (y obviamente que leo al menos un libro por día ;D) me cuesta actualizar pero lo hare!**

**Disfrútenlo :)**

**Fangirlforever24**


	7. Capitulo 7

Todos los personajes de esta fanfiction pertenecen a Jamie Mcguire

**A/N: se que no lo hice en los demás capítulos pero esta fanfiction se la dedico a Lulú que es mi Mare y la amo **

Capitulo siete

Abby POV

-Parker-dije todavía un poco aturdida

-Hola Abs-contesto él con su molesta sonrisa blanca

-Parker-dijo Travis molesto y apretándome contra su pecho

-Maddox-contesto el echándole una mirada de desprecio

-Vámonos Pidge-contesto Travis poniéndome los tacones color rosa pálido

-Espera, Trav-dije mirándolo a los ojos-ve a buscar las imágenes o los papeles y podremos irnos de aquí.

-¿te vas a quedar sola con este idiota?-me susurro al oído

-Estaré bien

Me tomó por la cintura y me besó hasta que terminamos sin aliento y jadeando, Travis fue a buscar las cosas al mostrador mientras yo hablaba con Parker.

Al pararme me maree y estuve a punto de caerme al piso pero la cama y Parker fueron mi apoyo

-wow! Cuidado Abs-dijo tomando mi brazo-siéntate y pon tu cabeza entre tus rodillas.

Tal vez no soportaba a Parker Hayes pero después de todo él era doctor así que le hice caso

-¿mejor?-preguntó tocando mi espalda

Asentí, tomando bocanadas de aire.

-entonces aquí eres doctor ¿eh?-pregunté

Rió

-sí y también profesor sobre algo relacionado a la medicina.

Una doctora entro emocionada

-oh! ya veo que conoció a su futuro profesor de clases pre-parto.

Abrí la boca. Maldita suerte la mía

Volví a tropezarme, iba a desmayarme. Pero Parker me agarró por la cintura

Travis entró

-¿Qué demonios…?-pregunto enfadado

-Amor , no me siento bien y los tacones no ayudan a mi equilibrio en nada-dije soltándome del agarre de Parker y sentándome en la camilla-me tropecé y estuve a punto de desmayarme pero Parker me agarro

Travis le lanzo una mirada de muerte que hizo que Parker se fuera.

-si está bien. Pidge…-se paso una mano por el cabello-no puedes irte asique vuelve a la cama si quieres me meto contigo pero quítate los zapatos y duerme un poco.

-¿Qué? ¿ Por qué?

-tienen la estúpida política de "al menos un día antes de dar el alta"

Suspire pero nos metimos en la cama y posó una mano en mi estomago. Yo le sonreí con los ojos entrecerrados pero al recordar lo que paso antes de que Parker apareciera mi sonrisa desapareció

-¿pasa algo Pidge?-Pregunto Travis

-Trav, ¿puedo darte un consejo?

Dudó por un momento pero asintió

-déjame

-¿Qué?-pregunto con una sonrisa de costado y frunciendo el entrecejo con confusión

-déjame, vete-dije mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a aparecer en mis mejillas

-estás loca Abby

-no! No lo estoy. Estoy embarazada de gemelos a los diecinueve (casi veinte),si claro que tengo trabajo pero somos demasiado jóvenes y si estábamos preocupados con uno, dos será un eso o dar a los bebes en adopción-parloteaba aunque fui interrumpida por los suaves labios de mi esposo. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo cuandoél posó una mano en mi estómago.

Travis tomo mi rostro entre sus manos

-no te dejaré ni en un millón de años, menos ahora. Te amo Pigeon, tu eres mi todo. Amo tu sonrisa, tus hermosos ojos grises, tu cabello y sé que serás una genial madre y se que hago estupideces. Estoy orgulloso y jodidamente feliz de ser tu esposo y el padre de tus hijos.

Obviamente yo estaba llorando

-Te amo-le dije

-Yo también te amo

-yo más-le respondí. Me beso- y por cierto son nuestros hijos.

Rió y nos sumergimos en un sueño profundo pensando en nuestro final feliz

Travis POV

Me desperté al oír mi celular sonando. Bostece.

-¿diga?-dije al responder

-hermano soy Trent

-¿Qué pasa?

-estamos en casa, ya sabes, todos nosotros

-¿de qué diablos hablas Trent? Estoy en el hospital no puedo hablar por mucho tiempo

-¿estás en el hospital?!¿qué estás haciendo ahí gran idiota?

-Pidge se desmayó y creí que era grave

-¿Qué le paso?

-ah fue por…-pensé y supuse que Pidge iba a querer decírselos a mis hermanos ella misma-falta de azúcar

-Jesús!-dejó salir el aire que estaba reteniendo-entonces ¿vienes?

-¿adónde?

-a la reunión familiar pedazo de inútil ¿ no comprendes?

-vamos los dos y te romperé la cara cuando lleguemos

-como digas-dijo y cortó

Ya se lo que nos esperaba a Pigeon y a mí

Hoy era el día para decirles sobre _los___bebes.

-Pigeon

Ella gruñó, se veía linda cuando dormía, saqué un mechón de pelo de su cara y ella abrió un ojo arrugando la ceja con el otro y sonriendo.

-Hola

-Hola-le conteste-¿tuviste lindos sueños?

-sí, soñé que el hombre que amaba y yo íbamos a tener dos hermosos bebes y vivíamos felices para siempre

-entonces no fue un sueño Pidge- dije sonriendo-aunque aún no está el final feliz

-¿ a no?-me dijo

-no, el final feliz será cuando esos dos hermosos bebes estén en mis brazos y en los tuyos.

Ella sonrió y La bese

-por cierto-dijo apartándose un poco- ¿ya podemos irnos? Desesperadamente necesito una ducha-dijo frunciendo la nariz

Reí y asentí.

Se puso sus zapatillas y nos dirigimos a su auto.

-oye-le dije mientras separaba mi brazo de sus hombros y ella el suyo de mi cintura, era bajita con zapatillas era gracioso- hoy hay reunión familiar en mi casa.

Su rostro se ensombreció.

-no hay que contarles si no quieres, nena.

-no, hay que hacerlo. Es lo correcto

Asentí y nos dirigimos a casa a cambiarnos.

Abby POV

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Travis los nervios se iban acumulando en mi interior. Traté de encontrar la blusa más holgada (pero bonita) posible. En la puerta Travis golpeo y Trenton nos recibió

-Hermanita!-gritó con los brazos abiertos listo para un abrazo. Acepte su abrazo hasta que rompió el momento

- Abby ¿has estado haciendo ejercicio?-preguntó sonriendo

Mire a Travis desesperada pero el solo entró dejando mi abrigo en el perchero al lado de la puerta.

-Trenton Maddox! ¿Estás diciéndome gorda?-le grite dirigiendo mis manos a mi cintura-porque no pasan buenas cosas cuando alguien le dice gorda a una mujer.

El echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Todos estaban ahí, todos los Maddox, Shepley y Mare, Cami, ahí en la mesa charlando, ocupé mi lugar junto a Travis y él pasó un brazo por mis hombros atrayéndome hacia él

-¿pasó algo?-me susurro

Negué con la cabeza. Y deje que la noche pasará. Una hora después noté que Cami me observaba

Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que me levantara y la siguiera

-discúlpennos-dijo Cami

Travis me miro desconcertado al igual que yo mire a Trenton ambos hicimos el mismo gesto: nos encogimos de hombros. Pero aún así seguí a Cami hasta la habitación en la que me esperaba y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

-Escúpelo

-¿qué?-le dije ¿_de qué demonios habla?_

-dime qué te pasa, sé que no soy America pero sé que algo te está pasando

Tragué saliva.

-pues…

-vamos!-me exigió

-¿de verdad quieres descubrirlo?

-Abby!-me gritó

-no le puedes…

-a nadie, lo sé, lo juro

Mire a mi alrededor y me rasqué el hombro en un acto de incomodidad. Cami seguía observándome con los brazos abiertos esperando una respuesta, dejé que mi brazo cayera desde mi hombro lentamente hacia mi estómago. Primero lució un poco confundida pero luego llevó sus manos a su boca y sus ojos se abrieron podría jurar que vi algunas lágrimas en ellos. Ella se acercó y me abrazó

-ay dios mío felicidades Abby!-dijo con su cabeza en mi cuello

-hay más

Ella se separo y me miro confundida.

-son dos-dije sonriendo, orgullosa.

Ella simplemente grito y yo reí. La puerta se abrió y Travis entró

-¿qué rayos está pasando aquí?-dijo

Cami moduló un "¿lo sabe?" a mí, asentí con la cabeza y ella saltó hacia Travis

-sí que tienes una bocaza, Pidge. ¿ no podías tan solo esperar unos minutos más?

-No me dio opción!-dije señalando a Travis

El rió y Trenton llegó

-Tienes tu propia chica por no decir esposa quita tus brazos de mi novia!-gritó en broma

Todos reímos y nos dirigimos a la sala Travis me miro y yo asentí.

Era el momento.

-de acuerdo tenemos un anuncio-dijo Travis guiando a todos a la sala

-ay dios no!-dijo Taylor-o alguien murió o algo feliz les ha pasado que nos hace quedar a nosotros como unos inútiles.

-supérenlo idiotas

Todos nos miraron. _Pánico pánico_

-¿me haces los honores Pidge?

_Dios no!_

-claro-dije sonriendo, me gire a ver a todos- Estoy embarazada.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos

Mare, Travis, Cami y yo reímos

Trenton se giro a ver a Cami

-¿lo sabías?-ella asintió

-Hermanita! Con razón estabas gorda-abriendo sus brazos por un abrazo

-eres un inútil Trenton-igual acepte su abrazo

Después de las felicitaciones volví a pararme en el centro y agregue

-ah! Casi lo olvido ¿listos? ¡Son dos!

La sala se lleno de gritos otra vez

Mare se levantó parecía enfadada

-¿Cuándo te enteraste y porque no me lo dijiste? Seré como su tía necesito saber si seré doble tía Abby!

Me reí

-lo siento Mare.

-seremos doble tíos-dijeron los gemelos

-Repito-dijo Trenton levantando un dedo-con razón estabas un poquitín-dijo separando los dedos índice y pulgar apenas-subida de peso

Travis lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo golpeó en un lado de la cara

-está bien, me lo merecía

Después de otra ola de felicitaciones y de que todos se fueran a la cocina, o a sus casas propias, Travis y yo nos quedamos en el sofá hasta que Jim vino

-Chicos

-Hola Jim

-¿qué pasa papá?

Lucía preocupado

-Se que se aman pero-se rascó la nuca-¿ no son un poco jóvenes para eso?

Mire a Travis

-Jim te prometo que intente decirle que los daríamos en adopción o tener un aborto o algo pero tu hijo es muy terco aunque aún sigo con la idea en la cabeza-dije avergonzada

Primero asintió antes de dirigirse a Travis

-Travis ¿crees que podrás con esto? Ser padre es un cambio no grande, gigantesco

-Papá yo quiero-dijo mirando a su padre y después a mi-la amo y esto es una de las mejores cosas que me pasó. Si tal vez podría haber pasado unos años después pero si me planto algo sé que puedo lograrlo, tu eres mi padre, digo, deberías confiar en mi ¿no?

-Confío en ti hijo, se que serás un gran padre-dijo ahora sonriendo con orgullo-¿y tu Abby? Sé que serás igual a Diane, una madre perfecta

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas así que me paré y lo abracé

-Gracias Jim

-de nada nena. Además quería llegar a conocer a mis nietos y mírame aquí estoy-dijo haciéndome reír, se levanto dirigiéndose a su habitación-¿y Abby?-levanté la cabeza-¿sabes que todo lo que dije es cierto no?-sonrió y se fue. Travis y los gemelos fueron a lavar, hasta que después Thomas y Trenton se dirigieron hacia mí sentándose uno de cada lugar al lado mío en el sofá

-¿entonces?-dijo Trenton poniendo la mano sobre mi pequeña pancita de bebes, tenía la mano fría así que como reflejo apoye la mía sobre la de él, sonriendo-¿sabías que todo lo que dije era solo porque estoy feliz de ti cierto?

Asentí

-bien porque en realidad estoy feliz y en realidad también un poco celoso, nuestro hermano pequeño es el primero en hacer todo ¿verdad Tommy?

-diablos si!

Me reí

-chicos gracias-dije abrazando a ambos-sobre todo a ti Thomas-dije mirándolo-por hacer que Travis vuelva

Me di vuelta para ver a Trenton quien se hallaba con la mano en el pecho indignado

-oh no Trent! No creas que te daré las gracias por haberme llamado gorda

Se rió. Cuando Travis volvió.

-aléjense de mi mujer-les dijo

Ambos me dieron un beso en cada mejilla y se fueron. Travis se acostó a mi lado en el sofá

-supongo que si hay un final feliz después de todo- me dijo

Si, si lo había.

**A/N: Hola! Les traigo el séptimo capítulo. Es LARGO Y ADORABLE: 3**

**Lo sé. Lo sé. Mi mejor amiga me dijo lo mismo por ese gigantesco cliffhanger. Ahora no tengo más capítulos "pre-hechos" así que tendré que ponerme a trabajar ya que se vienen las vacaciones c: ¿qué me dicen de la tapa? ¿Les gusta?**

**Gracias por las reviews!, no olviden recomendar y tampoco olviden visitar mi página de Wattpad con el mismo usuario.**

**Eso es todo.**

**Disfrútenlo :)**

**Fangirlforever24**


	8. Capitulo 8

Todos los personajes de esta fanfiction pertenecen a Jamie Mcguire

Capitulo 8

(Dos semanas después)

Abby POV

No podía dormir.

Había intentado todo: contar las fotos que había en las paredes de Travis, cerrar los ojos y pensar en mi en una playa con Trav y nuestros futuros hijos, contar ovejas y nada seguía sin poder dormir al lado mio Travis estaba respirando profundamente y obviamente dormido.

Le apreté su estomago plano y duro con mi dedo índice

-Travis-susurré-Travis

Apenas se movió

-¡TRAVIS!

-¿e asa idsh?-murmuro algo que traduje como "¿Qué pasa Pidge?"

-No puedo dormir-dije riéndome un poco

Él abrió un ojo y me miro, yo estaba muy despierta y el muy dormido eso me dio risa.

-¿en qué puedo ayudar?

-abrázame

-puedo hacer eso-dijo y me atrajo hacia su pecho

Después de unos minutos el intento de Travis, que seguía apretándome contra él, fue en vano.

-Trav

Nada

-Trav

-¿quééé?-dijo estirando la palabra

-tengo que ir al baño

-oh está bien

Me soltó y me dirigí al baño y me apoye a ambos lados del lavabo y levante la cabeza para enfrentar al espejo, apenas me vi solté un grito y escuche a Travis caerse de la cama y correr hasta donde yo estaba

-¡¿QUÉ PASO?!

Señalé al espejo y su mirada recorrió desde mi dedo al espejo y de repente se puso a investigar

-no entiendo-dijo

Me pare a su lado en el espejo y algunas lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos se escaparon, Travis ahuecó mis mejillas en sus manos.

-no llores Pidge o que sea que esté pasando va a pasar-besó mi frente

-no, no va a pasar. Solo mira-me volví hacia el espejo otra vez-soy un monstruo. Mira mi pelo es un asco ¿y mis ojos debajo de los lentes? Parece más que alguien me golpeó y me dejo un ojo morado, bueno dos, mi piel básicamente soy un fantasma, mira mis brazos están regordetes y ni hablar de la parte delantera de mi cuerpo: estoy extremadamente gorda ¡y mis tetas son enormes!

Travis se rió así que me acerqué y golpee su pecho

-no te rías Trav

-Pigeon, estas hermosa ¿si?

-Travis eres mi esposo se supone que digas ese tipo de mentiras/cumplidos a tu esposa embarazada de mellizos.

El me enfrentó

-Lo digo en serio y tu sabes que nunca miento-arquee una ceja-bueno casi nunca pero yo se que eres hermosa incluso así y ¿sabes qué? Estos son los mejores momentos

-eso es triste Trav

-no en realidad no porque estos momentos son con los que mayormente te sientes cómoda y me gusta que te sientas cómoda conmigo y por eso te amo mucho –me beso rápidamente-mucho-otro beso-mucho-me beso y esta vez se estiro por unos minutos y cuando nos alejamos apoyó su frente contra la mía-ven vamos a tomar un poco de leche y galletas eso dicen que ayuda.

Al día siguiente me levante sola en la cama, me estiré y tome la carta que había en mi mesita de luz

"_**ja. Funcionó. Te amo mucho mucho mucho. Salí con Shep por un rato. Te amo"**_

Me cambié, desayuné rápidamente y llamé a Mare para ir al centro comercial. Unos dos minutos después su Honda estaba en mi puerta.

-Hola tú!-me dijo levantando sus gafas de sol

-Hola!

-¿tienes dinero?

-tengo la tarjeta de crédito de Travis-dije mostrándosela

-¡¿una _blackcard_?! ¿Qué demonios?¿es esa que no tiene limites?

-exactamente esa-me puse mis propias gafas y fuimos hasta el centro comercial riéndonos sobre cosas tontas.

Estábamos en una gran tienda de ropa mirando los diferentes percheros ordenados con un código de color.

-Mare ¿estás segura de que puedo usar estas cosas?-dije mirando todavía los vestidos de verano color verde

-¿Por qué crees que no?

-digo en unos meses parecerá que me trague una pelota de basquetbol

-cómpralo más grande

-¿estás bromeando? ¿Y cuando lo quiera usar después?

Preste mi atención a los vestidos que se acercaban al turquesa ahora cuando alguien me agarro de atrás

-ASALTO!-gritó alguien

Cuando me giro para verme ya tenia mi puño listo para ir a su cara, y yo grite cuando vi _esa_ cara inmediatamente arroje mis brazos alrededor de su cuello

-ABBY ¿Qué PASA?-gritó Mare

-FINCH!-dijo ella, corrió hacia el y salto envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello tal como lo había hecho yo

-¿Cómo están mis chicas favoritas?

-Exelente-dijo Mare- vamos por un café o algo asi

-entonces…-dijo arrojándose sobre uno de los tres sillones del café en el patio de comidas-¿Qué paso en este año sin vernos?

Mare y yo nos miramos.

-oh no ¿qué paso?

-Abby…-Dijo Mare esperando a soltar mi noticia

-Finch…-el me miro fijamente-yo…amm

-Abby me estas asustando

Apoye una mano en mi pancita y su mano fue a su boca

-cuéntamelo todo

Y eso hice, me deje llevar en el relato.

**A/N: Hola! Les traigo el octavo capitulo.**

**LAMENTO MI LARGUISIMO RETRASO pero literalmente estoy pasando por un GIGANTE bloqueo de escritor en esta fanfic.**

**No saben lo mucho que aprecio sus reviews, me entibiaron el corazón **

**Yo escribo completo pero por alguna maldita razón la pagina se come algunas palabras.**

**Arya. Hija de Islanzadi****: Tu comentario literamente hizo que mi Corazon explotara. Mi problema al escribir es sobre todo el pensar que no tengo imaginación o que la gente no le guste lo que escribo asi que desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS**

**Disfrútenlo :)**

**Fangirlforever24**


End file.
